<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marauders: We Own the Night by GReina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386968">Marauders: We Own the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GReina/pseuds/GReina'>GReina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animagus, F/M, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Common Room, James Potter is a Good Friend, Karaoke, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Party, Sirius Black &amp; James Potter Friendship, Song Lyrics, Werewolf, not a really song-fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GReina/pseuds/GReina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Non è esattamente una song-fic... James e Sirius scoprono dell'esistenza del karaoke a lezione di Babbanologia e il tutto degenera in una festa in Sala Comune.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James/Lily, Sirius Black &amp; James Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; Peter Pettigrew &amp; James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marauders: We Own the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So che ovviamente ai tempi dei Malandrini non esistevano tutte queste canzoni, ma facciamo finta di sì!<br/>Consiglio di ascoltare “We Own the Night” di Chandler Kinney mentre leggete.<br/>Metterò i link youtube di tutte le canzoni alla fine della One Shot!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Volete dirmi che lo stiamo <em>davvero </em>facendo?” domando incredulo Remus mentre veniva trascinato in mezzo alla Sala Comune da Sirius. Lui e James avevano organizzato una festa, e fin lì nulla di strano. Doveva succedere davvero qualcosa di grave perché quei due non ne organizzassero almeno una ogni due settimane. Di diverso, quella sera, c’era il fatto che avevano scoperto il <em>karaoke </em>grazie a una lezione di Babbanologia.</p><p>“Ovvio che lo stiamo davvero facendo!” gli rispose Sirius quasi come se stesse parlando con un idiota “Questa è la nostra canzone, Moony!” salì sul piccolo palchetto che avevano allestito vicino alle finestre e trascinò Remus con sé. Peter che reggeva in ansia già uno dei quattro microfoni e James che si preparava per far partire la canzone. I loro compagni di Casa urlarono e applaudirono quando la musica iniziò; Remus osservò i sorrisi dei propri migliori amici e non poté fare altro che imitarli mentre James e Sirius iniziavano in coro la loro parte:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>No one's catching me unless I wanna be caught</em>
  </p>
  <p>Nessuno mi cattura a meno che non lo voglia io</p>
  <p>
    <em>I'm dancing in the shadows, ain't no leash when I walk</em>
  </p>
  <p>Ballo nell'ombra, cammini senza guinzaglio</p>
  <p>
    <em>It's great to feel invincible, it's great to feel alive</em>
  </p>
  <p>È bello sentirsi invincibile, sentirsi vivo</p>
</blockquote><p>Il licantropo scosse la testa ridendo prima di prendere il posto degli amici cantando:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>My appetite's insatiable, there's nowhere it can hide</em>
  </p>
  <p>Il mio appetito è insaziabile, non c'è posto in cui nascondermi</p>
</blockquote><p>per poi lasciare il posto a Peter:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Our freedom isn't up to them, it's only up to us (Us!)</em>
  </p>
  <p>La nostra libertà non dipende da loro, dipende da noi</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I’m the alpha,</em>
  </p>
  <p>Sono l’alpha</p>
</blockquote><p>urlò Sirius;</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>I’m the leader,</em>
  </p>
  <p>Sono il leader</p>
</blockquote><p>disse James;</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>I’m the one to trust (Trust), </em>
  </p>
  <p>sono quello di fiducia (Fiducia)</p>
</blockquote><p>concluse Remus con il coro di Peter. Il licantropo sorrise felice al pensiero dei prossimi versi:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Together we do whatever it takes, we're in this pack for life</em>
  </p>
  <p>Insieme facciamo qualsiasi cosa, siamo un branco per tutta la vita</p>
  <p>
    <em>      (<strong>Awoo</strong>)</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>We're wolves, we own the night!</em>
  </p>
  <p>Siamo lupi, la notte è nostra!</p>
</blockquote><p>Continuarono così fino alla fine del brano. Sirius aveva ragione, quella era la loro canzone! Abbandonò il palco ridendo felice mentre James e Sirius si preparavano per il prossimo pezzo. Lasciò che i due playboy attirassero l’attenzione di tutti i grifondoro e lui si sedette in disparte per godersi il resto della serata da spettatore.</p><p>Lily lo raggiunse poco dopo e come lui si sedette sul divano, dove nessuno – tra le risate, le urla e la musica ad alto volume – avrebbe mai potuto sentirli.</p><p>“Quindi immagino che loro sappiano della tua condizione.” disse per nulla sorpresa. Remus rise. La ragazza aveva scoperto della sua licantropia solo all’inizio di quell’anno, e se per un attimo lui si era spaventato della cosa, ben presto aveva capito di poter stare tranquillo.</p><p>“Sono stati i primi a saperlo. L’hanno scoperto alla fine del nostro primo anno.”</p><p>“È stato divertente sentirti ululare con loro.” rise la rossa “Non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa senza sapere il tuo segreto.”</p><p>“Il mio Piccolo Problema Peloso.” rise il ragazzo. Lily lo guardò con aria interrogativa, così lui spiegò: “È così che lo chiama James.” l’altra rise di gusto coprendosi la bocca con una mano.</p><p>“Ti prego, non dirgli che ho riso così tanto per qualcosa inventato da lui!” lo supplicò ancora con un sorriso in viso. Remus la guardò con tenerezza prima di dirle:</p><p>“Tranquilla, il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me.” e temendo che potesse pensare che si stesse riferendo solo a quell’episodio, volle specificare: “E come segreto intendo che ti piace James.” Lily arrossì e non riuscì a rispondere immediatamente, quindi Remus rise aggiungendo: “Mi chiedo chi tra noi due abbia il segreto più grande!”</p><p>Osservarono per un po’ in silenzio James e Sirius alternarsi nel cantare i versi di <em>“I’m too sexy” </em>prima che Lily riprendesse a parlare:</p><p>“E quindi loro lo sanno da quando avevano undici anni?”</p><p>“Tecnicamente ne avevamo già tutti compiuti dodici… ma sì.” rise quando Sirius gli mandò un bacio prima di dire al microfono:</p><p>“Il prossimo cerca di prenderlo, Rem. O sarò costretto a scendere per dartelo di persona!” James lo distrasse scombinandogli i capelli mentre la musica strumentale andava avanti senza di loro.</p><p>“Non hai idea di cosa loro abbiano fatto per me.” disse serio come non lo era mai stato. Il che era tutto dire, dal momento che lui era <em>sempre </em>serio. Lily lo guardò con intensità, ma invece che mitigare i suoi dubbi il licantropo distolse gli occhi dal palco per intrecciarli in quelli verdi dell’amica e dire:</p><p>“Sono sicuro che cadresti definitivamente ai piedi di James se solo lo sapessi.” lei arrossì e distolse per un attimo lo sguardo prima di tornare con gli occhi su di lui e chiedere:</p><p>“Se è così perché non me lo ha mai detto?” Remus rise divertito prima di tornare a guardare il ragazzo di cui stavano parlando.</p><p>“Perché è un ottimo amico, e farebbe di tutto per proteggermi.” con la coda dell’occhio vide Lily riflettere su quelle parole prima di iniziare ad osservare James che cantava.</p><p>“Vuoi dirmelo tu?” Remus non rispose per diverso tempo. Si limitò ad osservare i suoi amici fingere di cedere il posto sul palco a qualcun altro per poi iniziare a cantare in coro <em>“Animals” </em>dei Maroon 5. Il licantropo era sicuro che la rossa avesse perso le speranze convincendosi che l’altro non avrebbe risposto quando invece decise di farlo.</p><p>“Corrono con me ogni mese.” Lily spalancò gli occhi capendo immediatamente il significato di quelle parole, e mentre lei cercava di riprendersi Remus prese ad immaginarsi le reazioni che avrebbero avuto i suoi amici una volta che avessero saputo cosa aveva appena rivelato alla prefetta Lily Evans: James sarebbe stato al settimo cielo, Sirius furioso e spaventato, e Peter non avrebbe saputo con chi dei due schierarsi.</p><p>“Com’è possibile?” chiese in un sussurro. Il ragazzo non l’avrebbe mai potuta sentire sopra la musica se non si fosse aspettato quella domanda.</p><p>“Hanno scoperto della mia condizione, Lils. E hanno capito che l’unico modo per aiutarmi era quello di diventare animagi per farmi compagnia. I lupi mannari attaccano solo gli esseri umani, non gli animali.” lasciò che quelle parole permeassero per bene nella testa dell’amica prima di ridere e chiederle:</p><p>“Allora? Non vuoi ancora concedere un appuntamento a Prongs?”</p><p>“Prongs?”</p><p>“È il suo soprannome. Per le corna da cervo che gli spuntano quando si trasforma.” Lily lo osservò come se stesse guardando un uomo con due teste.</p><p>“Non ci credo.”</p><p>“No, credimi! Abbiamo tutti dei soprannomi!” rispose divertito l’altro anche se sapeva benissimo che la rossa non si stava riferendo a quello, infatti gli diede indispettita una pacca sul braccio mentre gonfiava le guance offesa e lui rideva.</p><p>“Chiedilo a lui, se non mi credi. Magari te lo fa vedere.” si voltarono entrambi verso il palco dal quale la musica aveva smesso di arrivare e dove Sirius stava annunciando:</p><p>“E siccome stasera non ho ancora espresso il mio grande amore per mio fratello,” strinse forte una mano sulla spalla di James “e – <em>si sa</em> – il modo migliore per esprimere quanto gli voglio bene è quello di metterlo in imbarazzo, adesso lascio il palco a lui.” ghignò. James lo guardò confuso come il resto dei compagni, ma la comprensione sembrò raggiungere il suo volto insieme a tantissimo imbarazzo quando la musica partì.</p><p>“Ora, non voglio fare nomi o dire che questa canzone sarà dedicata a qualcuno in particolare…” disse più che divertito, poi fissò nella loro direzione e disse: “ma sta molto attenta a ciò che senti, Evans.” le fece l’occhiolino e scese dal palco. James fece per seguirlo infuriato quando l’altro lo spinse di nuovo indietro ridendo. Remus rise con lui immaginandosi benissimo quello che gli stava dicendo all’orecchio:</p><p><em>“Che c’è? Hai paura, Prongs?” </em>così James non ebbe altra scelta di iniziare a cantare – con le guance imporporate – <em>“In case you don’t live forever”. </em>Sirius e Peter lo raggiunsero sul divano, ma presto preferirono spostarsi visti gli sguardi dolci e imbarazzati del loro amico che si puntavano spesso su Lily e – di conseguenza – troppe volte vicino a loro. Remus osservò la rossa guardare ammaliata verso l’animago che cantava. Se le aveva rivelato il loro più grande segreto c’era una ragione: Lily era sua amica sin dal primo anno. Avevano legato di più quando entrambi erano diventati prefetti e adesso che Piton non monopolizzava il suo tempo erano diventati ancora più intimi. Per tutto quel tempo il licantropo aveva provato a convincerla della bontà d’animo dei suoi amici e soprattutto di quanto James meritasse una possibilità, ma senza successo. Era solo da sette mesi che l’altra – libera dai sussurri malevoli di Severus – aveva iniziato ad aprire gli occhi, e d’altra parte James era rimasto talmente tanto mortificato dalle parole che la ragazza gli aveva rivolto dopo i G.U.F.O. che aveva allentato moltissimo la corda rinunciando a farle la corte limitandosi ad amarla da lontano.</p><p>“Scommetto che entro un anno si metteranno insieme.” propose Remus agli amici. Sirius rise.</p><p>“Come no, nei suoi sogni!”</p><p>“Cinque galeoni?” rimase del suo parere l’altro mentre l’animago sbuffava una risata.</p><p>“Anche dieci!” Remus non poteva permettersi di scommettere tutti quei soldi, ma d’altra parte era più che convinto che avrebbe vinto, quindi strinse la mano all’amico siglando il loro accordo per poi applaudire felice a James che aveva finito.</p><p>“E ora va’ a salvarlo!” ordinò Remus al corvino, che subito si affrettò a raggiungere di nuovo il palco per stringere il collo di James con un braccio mentre usava l’altro per grattargli la testa con le nocche per toglierlo dall’imbarazzo.</p><p><em>“Un anno.” </em>pensò ancora il licantropo guardando prima James, poi Lily che a loro volta si osservavano con le guance rosse. <em>“Avrei potuto scommettere anche entro la prossima estate”.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We Own the Night: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6VLXMnyuno<br/>I’m too sexy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OxZp4VEopcE<br/>Animals: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GVExpdmoDs <br/>In case you don’t live forever: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnmaVRGkVUc</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>